


For you

by JosieLinton2002



Category: Módaò Zushì | Moxìang Tóngxíu, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Follows the Untamed storyline, M/M, MY and JFM are still dead tho, Madam Yu never hated WWX in this AU and they were all actually a pretty happy family, Mpreg, Multi, My take on the untamed because WWX and LWJ deserve to raise a family together damnit!, Not a native chinese speaker so I apologise again for any inconsistencies, Wei Wuxian actually gives birth to A’Yuan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieLinton2002/pseuds/JosieLinton2002
Summary: My take on ‘The untamed’ storyline. The Non combatant Wens were taken in by Qinghe Nie and Gusu Lan because Fuck you Jin Guangshan. Wen Qing and Wen Ning are now rogue healers. Yunmeng sibling bond is stronger than ever! Jin Zixuan is still awkward.Most events will be more or less the same as canon but honestly I’m fickle af so don’t be surprised if it changes.
Relationships: Lan Wangji | Lan Zhan/ Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian
Comments: 195
Kudos: 510





	1. Chapter 1

Jiang Yanli approached Jiang Cheng's office with a smile and knocked lightly before making her way inside.

She sighed in resignation as she looked at all the paperwork cluttered on A'Cheng's desk. It seemed like her brothers had never really grown out of working in a cluttered space. Although A'Xian was much worse, up to the point where their mother had given up going to wake him up in the mornings because she'd always end up stepping on this talisman or that, which would in turn result in A'Xian wailing about it to anyone and everyone who would listen.

Jiang Cheng looked up from his paperwork and smiled, albeit a little strained since he'd been busy writing letters to various sects and also going through the contracts drafted by his father with other sect leaders, making changes as he felt necessary.

"A'Jie, you shouldn't have troubled yourself. I was going to come out for lunch now anyway," he glanced at the basket in his sister's hands before turning to see her roll her eyes in exasperation.

"And when would you do that? It's already Shēn shì. You and A'Xian are both so unbothered about yourselves that it makes me concerned to leave you two alone for longer than a few hours," Yanli said with a light chuckle as she picked up a few papers off the table and placed them to the side before she plopped the basket in front of him and took out his share of the soup.

Jiang Cheng accepted his bowl of soup with a slight pout,"I'm not as bad as he is. He could go the entire day without eating and still not realise it."

Yanli huffed out a tiny laugh before settling on the chair opposite A'Cheng. 

Their brother was a bit of an idiot to begin with, that compiled with his hero complex usually landed him in trouble, more often than not.

"Where is he anyway? By now he'd be wreaking havoc across Lotus Pier but I haven't heard a peep from him all day," Jiang Cheng asked as he drank his soup.

"He's been training the junior disciples since chén shì without a break," Jiang Cheng chuckled at his sister before replying.

"A'Niang would've been proud."

They shared a smile of melancholy before Yanli sighed.

"She sure would've been. The poor children were so tired, they almost cried from relief when I went over with food," Yanli's eyes crinkled as she recalled the instance. She sobered up upon remembering the other reason she had come to Jiang Cheng herself.

"A'Cheng?" Jiang Cheng looked up from his now empty bowl and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the intense look on his sister’s face.

“Yes,A’Jie?”

“Did you find out?” Yanli asked and Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened in realisation.

It had been about three months since the sunshot campaign had ended and their brother had returned to them. Though it had never been the same. He looked different. Sadder. This had concerned both Yanli and Cheng. A’Xian was supposed to run around their sect, causing trouble, stealing lotus pods, flirting with unsuspecting maidens but instead he’d come back withdrawn.

He’d still do the occasional pranks on his siblings but other than that, he kept mostly to himself, helping Jiang Cheng with paperwork and training the junior disciples. He looked pale, carried shadows under his eyes and always let his smile slip when he thought no one was looking.

This made them wonder of what happened in the few months A’Xian had been away that he had changed so much. 

“No A’Jie. I had my subordinates go around every sect but none of them saw him. They even asked Wen Qing and Wen Ning when they stopped by Qinghe. They too said they hadn’t seen or heard of Wei Ying during that time,” Jiang Cheng sighed mirroring the lost look on his sister’s face.

“Maiden Jiang! Sect Leader Jiang!” A disciple rushed into Jiang Cheng’s office hurriedly but before he could be reprimanded, he continued.

“You have to come quick! Da shixiong—“ Both siblings stood up with a start.

“What happened to A’Xian?” Yanli asked pressingly. 

“He fainted! He was watching us practice archery and giving us tips on how to improve ourselves when—“ Jiang Cheng’s jaw clenched.

“Where is that idiot?” He asked the disciple who gulped and led him to the infirmary where the healer was examining Wei Wuxian.

“A’Xian!” Jiang Yanli exclaimed as she rushed to his side. If it weren’t for the slight rising and falling of his chest, she would’ve mistaken him for a corpse.

Jiang Cheng frowned before turning to the healer who looked shocked as she checked his meridians multiple times, like she couldn’t believe her own diagnosis.

“What’s happened to him?” He asked, his voice wavering at the serious expression that took over Fang Shi’s face.

“That’s what I’m trying to find out,” she replied tiredly as she stood up.

Fang Shi ran a hand over her throbbing forehead, ignoring the anxious looks directed towards her by the two siblings.

“Are you aware he doesn’t have a golden core?” She asked after a torturous few minutes.

The stunned silence that followed gave her all the answer she needed. The two exchanged shocked glances before turning to her.

“No we weren’t,” Jiang Cheng replied slowly. His mind still running through all the times he’d berated his shixiong for not using his spiritual power and not carrying Suibian.

“Wen Zhuliu?” Jiang Yanli questioned, looking up at Fang Shi who shook her head.

“The Core Melting Hand was called so for a reason, if he’d been attacked by Zhuliu then there would be remains of his core present within him. But this..... it’s as if he never had a core in the first place. Like....like someone took it out completely,” the air in the room froze. _Took it out_ , Jiang Yanli thought. _A’Cheng had begun to cultivate again soon after A’Xian had gone missing. It couldn’t have been a coincidence. Oh A’Xian_ , she thought as she closed her eyes and felt silent tears stream down her face.

She glanced up at her younger brother who looked to be coming to the same realisation. 

“He didn’t. That fool!” Jiang Cheng exclaimed heatedly, Zidian crackling wildly from its place on his finger.

“I’ll kill him when he wakes up!” Jiang Cheng continued as he fumed.

“I’m afraid I cannot allow that. The matter of the golden core isn’t all that is wrong with him,” Fang Shi interjected as she lightly stepped between Jiang Cheng and his unconscious brother who looked blissfully unaware of all that was going on around him.

Jiang Yanli frowned,”What is it?”

“Your brother is....with child,” Fang Shi continued hesitantly.

“He’s what?!” Jiang Cheng screeched making Wei Wuxian groan in his sleep.

“Sect Leader Jiang. May I please ask that you refrain from further hassling my patient,” Fang Shi said with an unimpressed purse of her lips.

“What do you mean A’Xian is with child?” Yanli asked as she stood up and walked over to the other two.

“I mean Wei Wuxian is pregnant. About three months along. It is not unheard of among cultivators. Especially common with partners who dual cultivate with abundant Yin and Yang energies. Young Master Wei is teeming with Yin energy so it would make sense if he was impregnated by someone rich in Yang energy,” Fang Shi glanced between the two siblings who had a multitude of emotions flashing through their faces.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Jiang Cheng said as he hunched over and hurled into the bin next to the bed. Yanli seconded her brother’s reaction as she distractedly patted his back.

•

Fang Shi huffed out an annoyed breath. It had been close to an hour since the revelation and neither of the two had said anything nor had they moved from their place beside the bed.

“If there are no further questions, I shall take my leave to make my daily rounds around Lotus Pier. You may send for me once he wakes up,” She said with a curtsy before rushing out of the room,only pausing to sigh in relief when neither stopped her.

Back in the room, the elephant only grew which suffocated the air around them, both envying the serene form of their brother who was asleep like the dead.

Jiang Cheng tried to organise the information he’d received less than an two hours ago.

His brother had no core. The core inside of him was his brother’s. He’d been tricked yet again by his shixiong, this time into accepting his core. His shixiong was pregnant. He was going to be an uncle! Which was amazing if your disregarded the technicalities and weirdness of the entire situation. What was not amazing, was the fact that his brother had been defiled by some beast rich in Yang energy before marriage. This worried him because Wei Wuxian was the kind of person who’d brag about breathing and him not bragging about getting laid was highly unlikely.

So either the person he slept with was someone he didn’t want to be associated with.....or it was non consensual.

Jiang Cheng gritted his teeth. If someone had hurt his brother he’d make them wish for a death like Wen Chao.

“Who do you think it is?” A’Cheng asked as he turned to his Shijie.

“Who else? Lan Er Gongzi is the only one A’Xian has been with all these months. And his last visit was three months ago,” Yanli said in a clipped tone. It wasn’t that she held any animosity against the Second Jade. But it had been around the time of his visit that A’Xian’s smiles completely disappeared and his fake smiles took over. She was almost certain when A’Xian returned home after spending the night ‘taking Lan Zhan sightseeing,’ looking like someone had reached into his chest and yanked his heart out that something had happened between the two.

After the visit, A’Xian had cried himself to sleep every night. While she had been sure that Lan Er Gongzi’s intentions towards her brother were righteous before the war, she wasn’t so sure of it now. Had he used her brother and then brushed him aside because of fear of rumours? If he had then he would deal with the entire force of Yunmeng Jiang. 

“That bastard!” Jiang Cheng exclaimed.

“Sightseeing my ass! He just wanted to defile Wei Ying! Oh when I get my hands on him—“ His rant was cut off when a groan echoed through the room.

Both siblings jumped in their seats as they crowded the bed around Wei Wuxian who looked around in surprise.

“A’Jie? A’Cheng? What happened?” Wei Ying asked as they helped him sit up.

“You fainted. The junior disciples brought you to the infirmary. A’Xian, you shouldn’t overwork yourself like that,” Jiang Yanli cut in before Jiang Cheng could say something. Her youngest brother did not think before he spoke and she was adamant about not bombarding A’Xian with questions as soon as he regained consciousness.

“Wei Wuxian! How dare you faint and make us worry about you like that? And..and how dare you take so long to wake up, you moron?!” Jiang Cheng ranted as he thrust a glass of water into his Shixiong’s hand.

“Aww, was A’Cheng worried about me?” Wei Wuxian teased as he took a sip of the water and placed the glass on the bedside table.

When he didn’t get a retort in return, his eyebrows furrowed lightly as he looked between his siblings who had this weird pensive look on their faces that was starting to scare him.

“A’Jie, A’Cheng, why do you both look so serious? Is everything okay?” 

The two exchanged looks before Yanli nodded her agreement and sat down next to A’Xian and took his hand into hers. A’Cheng sat on the other side of the bed awkwardly.

“A’Xian, exhaustion wasn’t the only reason you fainted today,” Yanli began making Jiang Cheng fidget.

“What is it?” Wei Wuxian prodded.

“You’re pregnant,” Yanli bit out reluctantly.

Wei Wuxian shifted glances from one of his siblings to the other before he burst out laughing,”Ok A’Jie, you’ve convinced me. Next time I prank someone I’ll definitely let you tag along. I almost believed it for a second there!”

Jiang Cheng glared at him,”Its true you asshole! We’re not lying about that. You really are....having a baby.”

“But--that’s--how...,” Wei Wuxian drifted off to the night he’d spent with Lan Zhan. His touches, his breath fanning his bare skin, teasing him, his—

“Well it’s happened. You’re having a baby,” Fang Shi agreed as she stepped into the infirmary.

“Young Master Wei, good to see you up and about. I understand it must be quite the shock to have woken up and told you're expecting," Fang Shi grasped his wrist and checked his meridians while Wei Wuxian sat frozen. She nodded in satisfaction and let his hand drop when she realised his spiritual power was less weaker than it had been two hours ago. His low spiritual power was a cause for concern considering he was carrying a cultivator's child which meant that they'd need spiritual energy as they grew but it was nothing that couldn't be countered with transfer of spiritual energy.

"How?" Wei Wuxian finally managed to squeak out, making Fang Shi sigh.

“I hardly think you’re a rookie when it comes to the subject of how it actually happened,” Fang Shi chuckled, making all three siblings turn an unhealthy shade of red.

“But I’m a man!” Wei Wuxian countered weakly. 

Fang Shi sighed before explaining to Wei Wuxian that he wasn’t exactly the first cultivator to undergo a male pregnancy, not bothering to pause as he began turning as white as a sheet.

Yanli sympathetically held her little brother’s hand, while Jiang Cheng considered walking out, feeling the nausea creep back in as he let the situation dawn on him.

“There are a few things you must know but all in due time, I suppose. For now, you may rest and spend time with your family. Although Young Master Wei, as your physician I must ask, do you plan on carrying out your pregnancy full term?” Wei Wuxian froze and his hand unconsciously settled on his abdomen. He hadn’t even considered terminating it. How could he? It was his child. His and Lan Zhan’s.

“A’Xian?” Yanli called softly as she noticed his eyes gloss over. She knew better than anyone that the question had been unnecessary, while she didn’t know the exact nature of how her brother had ended up....knocked up, she had no doubt he would have the child.

“Yes,” he whispered with a light nod.

“Of course I’m having the baby,” the words felt surreal as they left him. Fang Shi nodded and told him she would work on accommodating his diet accordingly and left with a bow.

“A’Xian? What happened....was it something you wanted?” Yanli asked carefully, a few minutes after Fang Shi left. Wei Wuxian turned to her with a confused look. Something he wanted? Had he wanted to get pregnant?

Jiang Cheng lightly smacked his shixiong’s head, literally seeing the gears in his stupid head turning as he interpreted her question in every sense other than the way she actually meant it,”What A’Jie is trying to ask is....did that asshole force you?”

Wei Wuxian froze. The way Jiang Cheng phrased his question...was as if he knew who the (father? Other father?) was.

“You don’t honestly think we’re that dense, do you? You’re three months along, the only person who visited three months ago and fucked up your already fucked up mood was Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian, Don’t you dare lie to us! If he hurt you—“ Zidian crackled to life as Jiang Cheng gripped Sandu, making Wei Wuxian’s heart swell at his family’s concern before he reached over and grabbed one of each of his siblings’ hands.

“While I am flattered, he didn’t force me. I wanted it. I...wanted him and I thought he did too but,” he let out a shaky laugh as a lone tear slid down the side of his face.

“He didn’t. We were both drunk. It was a mistake,” Wei Wuxian sniffled as he parroted out the exact words uttered to him that morning they woke up together at the inn.

Jiang Yanli’s grip on his hand tightened as her jaw clenched. How dare he leave her A’Xian like that! The second she got her hands on him, the only ribs in her soup would be his!

Jiang Cheng's expression turned darker. That son of a bitch had the nerve--  
His grip on his shixiong’s hand tightened, it was all Jiang Cheng’s fault. He’d always known Lan Wangji harboured less than honourable intentions towards his brother and yet...he couldn’t protect him. He’d promised he’d protect Wei Wuxian but he hadn’t. Instead it had always been Wei Wuxian who had protected him. He felt useless and he hated it.

Wei Wuxian laughed lightly as he released his siblings’ hands and wiped the stray tears that had escaped.

“At least something good came out of it,” he said cheerfully, resting a hand on his slightly protruding abdomen.

His cheerful demeanour flattened slightly as he glanced at the dark looks on their faces and sighed,”Aiya, lighten up. You don’t want the first thing your niece or nephew sees to be your permanently frowning faces, do you?”

Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli’s eyes softened at the mention of their unborn niece or nephew.

“So what if they do? It’s better than seeing your disgusting face,” Jiang Cheng huffed, making his sister giggle and Wei Wuxian scoff.

“Hey! I'll have you know, they'll be lucky if they come out looking like me. Right A'Jie?” he said puffing out his chest and turning to his sister who merely held out a hand and smoothened his hair.

“Of course they will. After all our A’Xian is adorable,” Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes fondly before stepping in with another glib comment which made Wei Wuxian hit him with a pillow and soon they were all indulging in a pillow fight in the infirmary. Something they hadn’t done in the longest time. 

Jiang Cheng laughed as he plucked the pillows neatly stacked in a storage closet and threw them at his siblings while dodging the ones thrown at him. While the revelations had hurt him and the need to seek answers burned deep within him, he selfishly wanted to indulge in this sense of normalcy that hadn’t surrounded them for so long. _The rest could wait_ he thought with a smile as he heard his siblings’ laughter fill the glum atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2

“Now I can finally fall asleep!” Wei Wuxian sighed as he face planted onto his neatly made bed, no doubt his Shijie’s doing.

“Yeah, not so fast,” Jiang Cheng said as he walked into Wei Wuxian’s room, making Wei Wuxian lift his head with a bright smile.

“Jiang Cheng! Did you miss me already?” He teased, laughing when his younger brother scowled at him.

“Shut the fuck up! Who missed you? I’m here for the spiritual energy transfer,” Jiang Cheng said as he plopped down on the bed next to his shixiong and placed Sandu on the bedside table.

Wei Wuxian immediately straightened up and jumped away from him when Jiang Cheng tried to grasp his arm. He couldn’t let him find out.

“I’m fine. I don’t need a transfer,” Wei Wuxian said with fake glee. Jiang Cheng gave him a tiny glare.

“You may be so, but the baby needs spiritual energy to grow and without your core, you—“ Jiang Cheng was cut off with a gasp from Wei Wuxian.

“You know?” He whispered. Normally Jiang Cheng would’ve screamed, thrashed around and demanded why he did what he did, but things had changed now. 

“That you tricked me into accepting your core and took up demonic cultivation because that was the only way?” Jiang Cheng said as he glanced up at him, his eyes softened when he took in the tears at the corner of his eyes.

“Why’d you do it? And why didn’t you tell me? Am I truly that weak? Or am I just an idiot who couldn’t figure out the fact that there was no way you’d remember the location of mountain, given your horrifyingly bad memory?” He questioned dejectedly, making Wei Wuxian sniffle and grab his brother’s hands.

“I did it because you’re my brother. And you couldn’t have lived without cultivating. I did it because I was selfish, because I didn’t want to lose you too. And my memory isn’t that horrible! It’s just selective,” Wei Wuxian said making Jiang Cheng smile slightly before scoffing at the claim that his memory wasn’t bad. 

“I sure do hope my niece or nephew don’t get your memory, they’d probably end up forgetting their own name,” Jiang Cheng retorted, trying to push back the tears that had appeared upon hearing his shixiong’s words.

“Shijie! Jiang Cheng is bullying me!” Wei Wuxian wailed as he noticed his sister at the door with a basket which no doubt contained soup.

“You two! A’Xian, A’Cheng, we’re going to have a very impressionable child with us soon, if the two of you don’t behave then I’ll be forced to keep them away from you,” Yanli said sternly, taking a seat on the bed next to her brothers who were pouting. She began removing the bowls from the basket, smiling slightly as her brothers thrashed around.

“That’s a good idea Shijie! Jiang Cheng’s probably going to be the reason my child’s first word ends up being some curse word,” Wei Wuxian retorted, dodging his brother’s swinging arm as he took the bowl from his sister and grabbed his share of the soup before A’Cheng took his.

Upon realising that his soup had only lotus roots, Wei Wuxian frowned at his sister. He turned to see A’Cheng’s bowl which had lotus roots and pork ribs.

“Shijie! I didn’t get any ribs!” Wei Wuxian wailed, making his sister chuckle and his brother smile smugly as he deliberately bit into a piece of meat.

“Fang Shi has asked me to make sure you don’t eat any meat or spice for the next two months. Apparently you need to settle your stomach with lighter foods before building your way up,” Yanli said as she gave him an apologetic smile.

“Ha! More ribs for me,” Jiang Cheng smirked at his brother as he served himself more ribs from the pot.

“How’s this fair? I’m sure my baby loves spicy food and meat like me!” Wei Wuxian claimed with a pout before looking down and swirling the soup around, in hopes of finding even a little meat.

Yanli smiled as she brushed some of his hair off his face. None of the three noticed a junior disciple approach the room, until he knocked on the door.

“Sect leader Jiang, Maiden Jiang, Young Master Wei,” he greeted with a bow when the three turned to him. 

Since his brother had fainted during their training session, their Sect Leader hadn’t left his side for more than a few minutes. He had brought all his paperwork to wherever his brother was and instructed his advisors to postpone all further meetings.

“Xiao Xing, what is it?” Jiang Cheng asked curiously, placing his bowl of soup next to Sandu.

“Sect leader, the Jin Sect Heir and another Jin disciple are waiting in Sword's Hall, requesting to meet you,” Xiao Xing explained, watching as his Sect leader let out an annoying huff before standing up and gathering in his sword in his hands. Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng exchanged a glance when they saw their sister's face fall.

“Don’t you dare touch my ribs!” He spat at his shixiong who childishly stuck his tongue out while their sister laughed.

Jiang Cheng pursed his lip in annoyance throughout the journey to the Main hall. Lanling Jin had been a pain in his ass since the rebuilding of his sect, Always trying to reinstate A’Jie and the Peacock’s engagement, also trying to send proposals for him and Wei Wuxian.

 _You need an heir_ , they’d said. _Well, jokes on them, he already had an heir on the way_ , he thought smugly as he walked into the Sword's Hall.

Jin Zixuan stood up from where he had taken his seat and began walking to Jiang Cheng in the most pompous way he could muster. The Lanling Jin disciple next to Jin Zixuan smirked as he walked over with him and arrogantly swished his golden robes before bowing. 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes instinctively narrowed at whom he remembered to be Jin Zixuan’s annoying cousin, Jin Zixun, who could out Peacock the Peacock.

“Sect Leader Jiang, we meet again,” Jin Zixuan said, making Jiang Cheng want to hurl something at his face, instead he settled for pulling a Lan Wangji.

“Mn.”

Although Jin Zixuan didn't seem to mind, Jin Zixun’s face fell at the lack of response before he regained himself and held out a golden scroll towards him upon Jin Zixuan's gesture to do so.

Jiang Cheng glared at the suspicious piece of paper, before sighing in resignation and taking it into his hands.

“What is this?” He questioned and Jin Zixun’s smirk returned.

“The official invitation for the Crowd Hunt on Baifeng Mountain, the biggest eve—“ Jiang Cheng almost sighed as he drowned out the rest of Jin Zixun’s speech.

“Yes, yes, I get it. That’s great. Thank you. I will see you there then,” Jiang Cheng wanted to say but the etiquette to dealing with other sects instilled in him by his father forced him to be polite. So instead, he held out a hand and gestured for them to take a seat.

“Sect Leader Jiang, we would officially like to invite you and your sect to the Crowd hunt on Baifeng mountain next month on behalf of the Jin Clan,” Jin Zixuan said when they’d taken their seats and Jiang Cheng had begun reading the scroll. Jiang Cheng frowned as he traced the golden peonies lining the borders of the scroll. _Was this actual fucking gold?_

The archery competition will be held to commend the clans, Jiang Cheng scoffed. It would no doubt be rigged in favour of the Jin Clan anyway.

“Is the Jiang Clan really that famous that the Jin Sect Heir deemed it necessary to deliver the invitation himself?” A voice sounded from the entrance of the Hall, making everyone turn to see Wei Wuxian twirling Chenqing while his sister fought to hide a smile.

Jin Zixuan perked up at the sight of Maiden Jiang while Jin Zixun scowled at the sight of Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng scowled. While he was glad he didn’t have to be the only one annoyed by the peacock, his asshole of a brother was supposed to stay in bed! Not run around the place, helping Jiang Cheng annoy the peacock.

Wei Wuxian and Jiang Yanli bowed before taking their seats opposite the two Jins.

“This was my mother’s order,” Jin Zixuan said, addressing Jiang Cheng who was currently busy glaring at the scroll with enough heat for it to burst into flames.

“She hopes Maiden Jiang could came along and watch the hunt,” he continued as he cast a look towards Jiang Yanli before quickly looking away.

Wei Wuxian narrowed his eyes at the Peacock. He turned to see his sister slightly flush at the glance the peacock cast upon her.

Jin Zixun smirked,”Of course Maiden Jiang would be honoured to come watch our Sect Heir showcase his talents.”

Both Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng glared at Jin Zixun who visibly shrunk into his seat before turning to look at their sister expectantly.

Jiang Yanli who had just lifted up a cup of water, sighed at the glances she received before placing the cup back on the table in front of her. For god’s sake, all she had wanted was a sip but the four men looked like their souls would jump out of their body in anticipation if she stayed silent any longer.

“With Madam Jin’s wishes, this Yanli would like to accept your invitation to attend the hunt,” Yanli said with a nod before turning back to her cup and picking it up. She hadn’t taken even a sip before Jin Zixuan jumped up.

“That’s great!” The water must’ve went down the wrong way because just then Jiang Yanli started coughing violently. All four men stared on with wide eyes.

Wei Wuxian was quick to jump in action as he began patting his sister’s back. When she had finally settled down, Yanli turned to Jin Zixuan who cleared his throat before speaking.

“What I meant was...my mother will be delighted to see you,” Jin Zixuan gave her an awkward smile which made her chuckle inwardly.

“And we will look forward to seeing what tricks Yunmeng Jiang have up their sleeve. Maybe Young Master Wei and I could have a duel sometime there?” Jin Zixun said with an annoying smile.

Wei Wuxian just laughed awkwardly.

Later, after the awkwardness had become suffocating, the three siblings walked the two Jin disciples to the gates of the mansion.

Jiang Yanli was the first to break the silence,"Young Master Jin, Please forgive us for not seeing you off."

The siblings bowed and the Jins returned their gesture.

"Young Master Jin, I suppose we have bid our goodbyes. Please," the 'leave' remained unsaid as Wei Wuxian held a hand out to the door. Jiang Cheng snorted in a way that was unbecoming of a Sect Leader when he caught sight of Jin Zixuan's annoying cousin turning a shade that was reminiscent of the Jiang robes.

Jiang Yanli bowed before making her way back in. Jin Zixuan‘s eyes followed her as she disappeared behind the walls.

Wei Wuxian quickly stepped in front of Jin Zixuan with a mocking smile,”Aiya, Young Master Jin, why are you looking at me like that? Am I really that good looking?”

“Wei Wu—“ Jin Zixun started but was cut off by his cousin raising a hand, signalling him to stop.

Jin Zixuan turned around with his lackey of a cousin hot on his heels and began walking towards his delegation before stopping.

Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian looked at each other in confusion.

Jin Zixuan then turned around with a smug look,”By the way, Young Master Wei, my father wanted me to ask you something on my visit here.”

Wei Wuxian nodded as he took a step towards the Peacock.

“When you and Second Master Lan were investigating the Yin iron, you bound Xue Yang to the Unclean Realm. Now that the three shards of Yin Iron have been destroyed, do you know where the fourth one might be?” Jiang Cheng’s fist clenched. His annoyance was due to two reasons, one, The mention of the bastard who knocked up his brother and two, the implication that his brother would hide something so imperative from them.

“What does Young Master Jin choose to imply with his words?” Jiang Cheng asked with a glare as he came to stand beside his brother, a hand over Sandu.

“It was merely a question. My father must help the other clans investigate the matter of the Yin Iron. If Young Master Wei doesn’t wish to help, then forget it,” Jin Zixuan said, pursing his lips.

“Also, the Stygian tiger seal affected cultivators from our sect during the campaign. We hope you can hand it over during the Floral Banquet after the hunt,” Jin Zixuan nodded in farewell before swishing his robes and walking out.

“Such an ass,” Wei Wuxian states with an eye roll. 

Jiang Cheng couldn’t agree more. They made their way back into the mansion when Wei Wuxian spoke again.

“I wonder why Shijie likes that jerk-face.”

Jiang Cheng sighed,”The heart wants what it wants. More often than not, it isn’t always the most ideal thing.”

Jiang Cheng smirked,”Besides you’re one to talk. Lan Wangji.”

Wei Wuxian pinched his nose,”What’s wrong with Lan Zhan.”

“Other than the fact that he’s the human equivalent of the wall of rules in the Cloud Recesses? He’s also visually impaired and an idiot for hurting you,” Jiang Cheng whispered the last part but Wei Wuxian heard it anyway, smiling at his brother’s words.

“Let’s go back to your room. I still need to transfer spiritual energy to you before Fang Shi finds out I haven’t yet. What were you thinking coming out here anyway? You’re supposed to resting!” Jiang Cheng said as he smacked his brother on the arm, scoffing at the exaggerated yelp Wei Wuxian let out as the blow landed.

“You’re an idiot if you think I’m letting you have the pleasure of making the Peacock uncomfortable on your own! Besides, Shijie looked like she wanted to see him,” Wei Wuxian explained making Jiang Cheng shake his head. His siblings were both equally infuriating.

“About the hunt, are you sure you want to go?” Jiang Cheng asked in concern.

“Of course I am! Who else is going to make Yunmeng Jiang win?” Wei Wuxian said proudly.

“You know Fang Shi said you can’t be reckless, Wei Wuxian. And she also said you absolutely couldn’t use resentful energy because it drains you,” Jiang Cheng said sternly.

“Aiya, Jiang Cheng! Alright, if it makes you feel better, I’ll stay with Jiejie and watch the hunt,” Wei Wuxian said with puppy eyes and Jiang Cheng huffed.

“Fine. But if you strain yourself I will break your legs!” Wei Wuxian laughed, throwing an arm around his brother as they made their way back to his room.

Wei Wuxian tensed slightly when he felt a flutter of warmth in his dantian. He smiled, maybe the situation wasn’t the worst after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was bored out of my mind because of the lockdown thing and this happened. I apologise again if there are any inconsistencies or errors. Hope you like the chapter!  
> Stay safe <3


	3. Chapter 3

"Well?" Jiang Cheng asked impatiently tapping his foot as he watched Fang Shi's brows furrow in confusion. She frowned as she tightened her grasp on Wei Wuxian's wrist. _How had she missed this?_

Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng exchanged concerned glances. It was the day before they had to leave for Lanling and Fang Shi had declared a long time ago that Wei Wuxian had to be examined and declared fit before leaving to partake in such strenuous activity.

"Maiden Fang?" Jiang Yanli called out softly.

"How'd I miss this?" Fang Shi thought out loud as she felt the growing spiritual energy of not one but two little golden cores.

We Wuxian frowned from where he was lying on the bed. If this woman was about to tell him he wasn't actually pregnant and she had made him quit alcohol and meat for no reason the entirety of this past month then they were gonna have a few words.

"Is the baby okay?" He asked in a strained voice.

"No," Fang Shi said and all three siblings turned to glance at her face with an identical expression of dread.

"I mean, yes it is," Fang Shi corrected, not missing the relief flashing through their eyes.

"But...it's not _a_ baby," she continued, further confusing the three.

"Because it's two babies. I suppose one of the cores was weaker than the other for me to sense but it’s there. There are two babies growing in there,” Fang Shi finished before glancing up.

The three siblings were experiencing varying emotions on the spectrum. 

Wei Wuxian, pale as a sheet, was horrified. Two babies? TWO? The thought of raising one was jarring enough without having added another to the mix. 

Jiang Yanli sighed happily. Two little ones for her to love and pamper. She couldn’t wait to meet her little nieces or nephews! It had been so long since she’d held a baby in her arms and now she’d hold two! 

Jiang Cheng was conflicted. On the one hand, he felt sick and terrified, because the prospect of two Wei Wuxians running around wreaking havoc was terrifying enough. But THREE? Oh lord, at this rate, all his hair would’ve been yanked out by him in frustration by the end of two years. If he even lasted that long.

But on the other, he was kind of relieved. If there were going to be two babies then that meant he could hound at least one. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his sister but he was possessive and the need to be the best everything made the rest dim in comparison. And he wanted to be the best uncle to his nieces or nephews. He was just glad he didn’t have competition in the Uncle department.

“Now, onto the other thing I wanted to speak to you about, how are you traveling to Lanling?” Fang Shi asked after giving them ample time for the news to sink in.

“By carriage. Well A’Jie and A’Xian are. I will be travelling on horseback,” Jiang Cheng replied after regaining himself.

Wei Wuxian snapped his neck towards his brother with a speed the left the rest wondering how it was still intact.

“What? Me? In a carriage? Jiang Cheng, don't make me laugh. I’m going on horseback too,” Wei Wuxian scoffed from his place on the infirmary bed.

“Young Master Wei, travelling such a long distance on horseback is too risky for a person carrying one baby let alone two. If you refuse to cooperate and abide by the rules set by me, I will be forced to slip a sleeping tonic into your food to make you stay back,” Fang Shi stated with a tiny but fierce glare which made Wei Wuxian gulp in fear.

Jiang Cheng smirked. Such a wuss.

“She’s right Wei Wuxian. If you refuse to travel by the carriage, we’ll happily abandon your sorry ass in Lotus Pier and go by ourselves.”

“Fine. I can’t ride a horse. But can I ride a donkey?” Wei Wuxian asked with a hopeful smile.

“No!” Came the answer from both Fang Shi and Jiang Cheng.

“Shijie! They’re both bullying me,” Wei Wuxian wailed as he shot forward and hugged his sister.

“A’Xian, A’Cheng and Maiden Fang are right. You must take care of yourself now. You cannot be selfish. If you behave yourself and don’t take risks, then I suppose I’ll let you have a few ribs with my soup on the way,” Jiang Yanli said as she rubbed her brother’s back soothingly. 

Wei Wuxian pulled back with wide eyes,”Really?”

Jiang Yanli looked at Fang Shi who sighed,”One rib.”

Wei Wuxian’s eyes narrowed,”That’s not nearly enough! I’m eating for three now.”

Fang Shi and Wei Wuxian engaged in a glaring contest before Fang Shi rolled her eyes,”Two ribs. But no more.”

“Thank you!” Wei Wuxian screeched happily before pouncing on Fang Shi who easily dodged his attempt to hug her, making him pout.

“Yeah, no. I’m going to go pack whatever medication you might need during your stay at Lanling. I trust the two of you to keep him in check,” Fang Shi said pointedly, making the two siblings nod.

Wei Wuxian placed a hand on his slightly protruding abdomen. While it was quite noticeable, his usual black attire masked the bump very well. His loosely tied sash didn’t look that out of place either. The only other development through the entire month was the arrival of morning sickness.

Wei Wuxian had wailed his woes out loud to his siblings to the point where Jiang Cheng always had spare cotton in his robes to plug into his ears and lend to his sister when even she grew sick of it.

The two siblings watched intently as their brother caressed his bump and reached out with what little spiritual energy he was left with. Sure enough, after a few minutes, he could feel the pulsing of two tiny cores beneath his palm. He huffed out a tiny laugh. 

His siblings looked at him smiling softly. Both quick to admit that if anyone were to even try wiping that smile off his face, they’d be wiped off this world.

Jiang Cheng sighed, inwardly flinching as he realised he was probably going to wipe the smile off his face with what he was about to ask him.

"Wei Wuxian?”

Wei Ying looked up with his smile still gracing his lips.

“Are you going to tell him?” And there it was. The smile instantly disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

Jiang Yanli quickly shifted closer to her brother, “A’Xian, it is your choice. You do not have to tell him if you don’t want to. If I’m being honest, I don’t think either I or A’Cheng would want him anywhere near the three of you. But....he is the father and he does deserve to know.”

Jiang Cheng agreed silently. There was no way he wanted that weasel anywhere near his family but fortunately or unfortunately, he was part of the reason for the existence of his nieces or nephews.

“I will. On Baifeng Mountain,” Wei Wuxian decides with a determined nod. 

Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng scooted closer to their brother.

“If he tries anything..” Jiang Cheng started.

“We’ll break his legs,” Jiang Yanli finished sternly, making both her brothers turn to her in surprise before all three burst into laughter.

•

The trip to Lanling took longer than Jiang Cheng had originally thought. Wei Wuxian had groaned Jiang Cheng into travelling in the carriage with him and their sister. He’d happily spent the whole time talking both their ears off while lounging by the carriage window. Jiang Cheng mentally cursed himself for forgetting the cotton this time and almost considered tearing his robes to stuff into his ears he was sure were close to bleeding.

Jiang Cheng was almost ready to rip his tongue off when Wei Wuxian leaned out of the window and retched up his breakfast. Jiang Cheng grimaced, silently praying for whoever got vomited on as he heard a horrified screech.

After that, they took sufficient breaks to force feed Wei Wuxian food because he absolutely refused to eat stating that he couldn’t throw up if there was nothing to throw up.

Jiang Yanli had literally stuffed his face with food while her youngest brother held him down. They had been warned by Fang Shi of Wei Wuxian’s complications given his lack of a golden core and the fact that he was currently carrying two little ones inside of him, which in turn fuelled their determination to keep their brother healthy.

As the carriage turned the corner into Lanling, they had to shield their eyes from the glare of the golden pillars by the side of the streets and tapestries that hung off them.

“Ugh, I can’t tell if it’s the pregnancy or the gold we’re surrounded on all sides by, but I really want to puke again,” Wei Wuxian grimaced as he leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes.

Jiang Cheng agreed with his brother,”JinLin Tai is going to be worse.”

They’d only been to Carp Tower a handful of times their entire lives but even once was enough to understand the fact that every inch of JinLin Tai was adorned with gold and precious gemstones. So much so that one couldn’t take a walk there for longer than a few minutes before feeling dizzy from looking at all the ostentatious decor.

The carriage soon stopped when they arrived at JinLin Tai, they were surprised to see that Madam Jin had personally come over to receive them, Jin Zixuan trailed behind her like a lost duckling.

The three siblings walked up the stairs, Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng, shooting their brother concerned glances which he smiled reassuringly at as he struggled to get up the stairs with his now protruding abdomen.

“Maiden Jiang, Sect Leader Jiang, Young Master Wei,” Jin Zixuan greeted. His enthusiasm dying with each name he uttered.

“A’Li, A’Cheng, A’Xian, it’s been so long since I last saw you children,” Madam Jin said with a small smile. She’d always visited them and coddled them every time she came over to Lotus Pier with her Peacock of a son.

Jiang Cheng snorted, wondering what she’d say when she found out one of those ‘children’ was now having children of his own. He soon sobered up and bowed with the rest of his siblings before straightening up and shooting her a small smile.

“I wasn’t aware you knew we’d arrive today, Madam Jin,” Jiang Cheng asked in confusion. He’d sent scouts ahead to inform Madam Jin of the delay in their journey but he hadn’t actually relayed a specific time.

“Oh, I didn’t. A’Xuan and I were just waiting to receive someone else,” Madam Jin replied with a smile.

Jiang Yanli frowned. The hunt was in a week. The only people that came early were either family, friends (like them) or....a certain Sect that had rules against tardiness.

Her thoughts were abruptly cut short as she heard the swish of robes behind her. She felt A’Xian freeze beside her as he turned to look at the people who’d arrived after them.

“Sect Leader Jiang, Young Master Wei, Maiden Jiang, Madam Jin and Young Master Jin, please accept this Sect Leader’s greetings,” Jiang Yanli turned just as Lan Xichen bowed to them. The three siblings returned his bow.

"Wei Ying?” Came a quiet whisper from behind Xichen as they straightened up.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian greeted, still avoiding his gaze.

“I—“ Lan Wangji started but was cut off when Jiang Yanli grasped Wei Wuxian’s wrist and tugged slightly.

“Lan Er Gongzi, Sect Leader Lan, this Yanli apologises for leaving but XianXian and I promised Madam Jin we’d assist her in the preparations,” Yanli shot a pleading glance at Madam Jin who smiled slightly before nodding.

“I have just the task for you two. Gentlemen, please excuse us,” Madam Jin stalked off into the direction of the Yunmeng guest quarters with Yanli and Wei Wuxian in tow. Wei Wuxian still hadn’t looked up and had to be dragged away by his sister as they left the three confused men with their brother who was very clearly trying not to look at Lan Wangji, afraid he might just stab him with Sandu or strike him with Zidian if he did.

Lan Xichen watched the three retreating figures curiously before turning towards his brother who looked like a lovelorn maiden. He pursed his lips. Wangji had been this way for a few months now. His brother had been taciturn his entire life but had become even more closed off after returning from his last night hunt.

Jiang Cheng viciously glared at Lan Wangji’s back as they were all led to the Main Hall by Jin Zixuan.

He could clearly see Lan Wangji getting more and more restless by the minute. Lan Wangji turned in his seat to face his older brother. Jiang Cheng frowned as he took in the silent conversation between the Lan brothers.

Lan Xichen finally sighed before nodding at his brother and muttering,”You may be excused.”

Jiang Cheng’s eyes narrowed. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why Lan Wangji wanted to be excused. He scoffed silently, over his dead body would this heathen go and make things worse for his brother.

“Second Master Lan, I was interested in learning of the new rules added to the wall in Cloud Recesses,” Jiang Cheng gritted out, surprising both brothers. Truth be told, he hadn’t heard anything about new rules but knowing the kind of sticklers the Lan Clan was filled with, he had no doubt they had added new ones.

Lan Wangji pursed his lips in annoyance before nodding apprehensively. Lan Xichen raised his eyebrows in surprise, for someone to willingly ask about the rules of his Sect was curious, especially someone from a Sect as free-spirited as Yunmeng Jiang.

Jin Zixuan inwardly groaned and suppressed the urge to slam his head onto the table in front of him. It had been bad enough to be forced to learn the rules while he was studying but having to learn new rules?! Maybe Jiang Wanyin had finally lost his mind after all.

As Lan Wangji began reciting the new rules perfectly from memory, the other three men in the Main Hall slowly began turning to stone as their souls left their bodies. Even Lan Xichen looked like he was having trouble keeping his smile intact. Jin Zixuan had long since given up on fighting the feeling of impending boredom and had surrendered to it completely.

Jiang Cheng let out a pained sigh. The things he did for his siblings, he thought as he helplessly watched Lan Wangji continue to recite the new rules. _How many rules did one wretched Sect need?!_

“Drinking tea before checking if it is actually tea is forbidden—“

•

“Alright, tell me what’s actually going on,” Madam Jin asked as they settled into the guest Pavilion.

Wei Wuxian and Jiang Yanli exchanged anxious glances. Madam Jin took in their hesitance and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

“Seriously? I have seen the three of you in diapers. I have seen you as rambunctious toddlers and as vexatious children. If I see something I haven’t seen before, I’ll throw a piece of gold at it. Out with it!” Madam Jin glared lightly at the two who finally nodded.

Wei Wuxian opened his mouth to say something when his eyes widened and he clasped a hand over his mouth before hastily running towards the bathroom.

Madam Jin frowned as she saw Jiang Yanli sigh, like this happened often. Madam Jin’s eyes widened as she slowly pieced it all together.

_Wei Wuxian had refused the alcohol he’d first been offered when they entered the pavilion, which couldn’t have been for lack of tolerance since both his parents could’ve drunk anyone under the table. He and Jiang Yanli had oddly been on their guard since they’d arrived. He unconsciously kept stroking his midsection as if he were expecting and now that she could hear him hurling out his guts—_

“He’s pregnant,” she stated. Jiang Yanli stared at her with a dumbstruck look.

“How—“ Yanli started before being cut off.

“I’ve been pregnant before if you recall and A’Xian refusing alcohol was a big giveaway,” Madam Jin laughed.

“But you don’t seem surprised even though he’s a man,” Yanli noted as she tuned out the gagging sounds in the background.

“There was one such couple in my maiden Sect, Pengshan Yang. Both male cultivators, but they managed it. Their children are friends of mine so I’m aware of how possible it is,” Madam Jin explained as Yanli nodded.

Wei Wuxian weakly made his way back into the sitting room and sat down next to his sister.

“Ginger tea,” Madam Jin declared as she stood up.

“Ginger Tea helps with morning sickness. I shall personally get some while you rest A’Xian,” she continued as she shot a smile to Wei Wuxian who watched on while she made her way out of the pavilion.

“What just happened?” He asked dumbly as he turned to his sister who chuckled upon seeing the lost expression on his face.

•

Jin Zixuan had come to a conclusion at the end of the day. After analysing Jiang Wanyin’s eerily strange behaviour towards Lan Wangji.

While studying in the Cloud Recesses, Jiang Wanyin had avoided Lan Wangji like the plague. And now, he strongly insisted on accompanying the latter and his brother everywhere they went, dragging an unwilling Jin Zixuan with him.

He had pushed himself onto the seat between Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji during dinner, stating that the place he was previously assigned was too stuffy. He even took to glaring at Lan Wangji like a scorned lover whenever he caught him staring at Wei Wuxian.

Jin Zixuan was almost completely certain his observation was right. He stared on from his place near the peonies in the garden as Jiang Wanyin walked alongside the two Lan brothers, still staring at the second Jade even as he held a conversation with the Lan Sect Leader.

He smirked. This could be something he could use to his advantage. 

He could literally hear the gears in his head turning at the vast possibilities of the things he could accomplish with his conclusion:

Jiang Wanyin was in love with Lan Wangji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilarity is afoot! A series of misunderstandings ahead XD  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	4. Chapter 4

"How much longer do you need to tell Lan Wangji?" Jiang Cheng asked as he exaggeratedly threw himself into the huge bed both his siblings were currently sitting on.

The past two days had most definitely been the absolute **worst** days of his entire fucking life.

He'd had to spend all of his time in the company of the Peacock and the Twin Jades. While Lan Xichen was pleasant company, Lan Wangji was everything he ever thought of the block of ice and more.

Boring. Cold. Taciturn. Infuriating.

While Jiang Cheng wanted nothing more than just avoid Lan Wangji altogether, said asshole had relentlessly been pursuing his brother. Wei Wuxian had declared he needed time to tell Lan Wangji the truth so he’d (not) politely asked his brother to keep the Second Jade the hell away from him until he was ready.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that these two keep making things difficult for me. Every time I even think about talking to Lan Zhan, I get a stream of endless tears down my face,” Wei Wuxian groaned as he buried his face in his sister’s sleeves as he lay in her lap.

Jiang Yanli sighed, running a free hand through his unruly hair briefly before getting back to knitting the tiny sweater she’d gotten started on.

“A’Cheng, it’s just for a few days,” Yanli sent a sympathetic smile to her youngest brother who groaned and sat up. 

Jiang Cheng pouted lightly before bidding goodbye to his siblings and walking out of the Yunmeng pavilion.

He soon found himself walking through the main garden of JinLin Tai where he was cornered by a smirking Jin Zixuan.

Jiang Cheng’s expression soured as he took in the Peacock’s smug face. _Great, just what he needed to make his day worse._

“I know what you’re doing,” Jin Zixuan said as he approached Jiang Cheng who narrowed his eyes.

“Taking a walk?” 

“Not this. I mean with Lan Wangji,” Jin Zixuan’s smirk widened.

Jiang Cheng frowned. He knew Auntie Jin was aware of his brother’s ‘condition’ but he didn’t know she’d told her shithead of an offspring.

“You do?” 

“Of course I do. It’s obvious,” Jin Zixuan stated. It was obvious to everyone how Jiang Cheng followed around Lan Wangji like a lost puppy, he almost felt offended that Jiang Cheng thought he wouldn’t know.

“Did your mother tell you?” Jiang Cheng asked. He wouldn’t be upset if she had, although it would help to know if more people had found out about his brother.

“My mo— She knows?!” Jin Zixuan screeched. His mother knew that Jiang Cheng was in love with Lan Wangji too?

“Well yeah. She’s been through it so she understands,” Jiang Cheng shrugged. Auntie Jin had been very helpful in easing his brother’s nerves and nausea with her remedies and tonics.

Jin Zixuan froze. His mother and in love?! Well it most definitely wasn’t his father, that was for sure. Did she still love that person? Why didn’t he know? Why did Jiang Cheng? 

He pushed down the flare of jealousy in his chest and decided to concentrate on what he actually came here to do.

“I can help you,” Jin Zixuan offered, making Jiang Cheng frown again.

“How?” He asked as he stared curiously at the Peacock.

“I could help get you closer to Lan Wangji and I could give you a few tips too,” Jin Zixuan smirked proudly.

Jiang Cheng was confused. Closer to Lan Wangji? Tips?

“What?” He questioned.

Jin Zixuan sighed. Maybe he would have to spell it out for him after all.

“You’re in love with Lan Wangji. You want to be closer to him. I can help,” Jin Zixuan stated proudly as Jiang Cheng’s face turned pale.

Jiang Cheng incredulously watched Jin Zixuan who looked incredibly smug. Jiang Cheng was torn between the urge to laugh maniacally and the urge to shake some sense into the pompous idiot.

_Him? In love? With Lan Wangji?_

The very idea was so bizarre, it made him shiver in disgust. _Eww, get that mental image out of your head Jiang Wanyin._

Jin Zixuan frowned in concern as he saw innumerable emotions flitting through the other man’s face.

Jiang Cheng sighed. If he accepted Jin Zixuan’s claim of him being in love with Lan Wangji, he’d have a reason to keep him away from Wei Wuxian. Since he couldn’t exactly tell the Peacock the truth, lest he wanted the entirety of Lanling to find out, he had no other choice but to agree.

“You’re right. I am—“ Jiang Cheng swallowed the bile rising to his throat.

**_NOT_**

“—In love with Lan Wangji,” he lightly grimaced, counting finishing the sentence without hurling out his breakfast a win.

Jin Zixuan huffed. He knew he had an eye for romance. Now all that was left was for Jiang Yanli to see it.

“What do you get out of helping me?” Jiang Cheng asked slowly.

“A chance. I want a chance to court your sister without either of you ruining it,” Jin Zixuan stated, making Jiang Cheng glare at him.

If A’Jie didn’t like the fucker, he’d have punched him two words into his sentence but sadly, she did so he guessed it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if he did court her.

“Fine,” he spat out.

Jin Zixuan held out a hand expectantly which Jiang Cheng glared at as if it were a roach before finally giving in and extending his hand towards him.

They shook hands awkwardly before jumping back.

“Alright. I’ll go get started then,” Jin Zixuan grinned before skipping away towards the mansion.

Jiang Cheng wiped his hand against his robe with a scowl. _Ugh, the things he did for his siblings._

•

Jiang Cheng pursed his lips in annoyance. His two siblings were still breathlessly laughing to the point where his brother had somehow ended up on the floor, his face red from laughing as tears streamed down his face.

Their sister was barely perched on the bed as she laughed louder than was probably considered proper for a Maiden of her stature.

“Him? In love with Lan Zha—Hahaha,” Wei Wuxian dissolved into laughter yet again. 

“Will you two shut up already?” Jiang Cheng grumbled as he looked between his siblings who calmed down a little.

Yanli and A’Xian then shared a look before bursting into laughter yet again.

Jiang Cheng fell back onto the bed and tried to smother himself with a pillow.

•

“Psst,” Came the sound from behind Jiang Cheng, making him jump in surprise. He’d been skirting around JinLin Tai trying to avoid Jin Zixuan as much as he could while the Sect Heir had made it his life’s mission to stick Lan Wangji with the Jiang Sect Leader any chance he got.

He turned around and frowned when he saw that there was no one there. Just then, two heads popped around the side of the wall in front of him.

Jin Zixuan and his friend, MianMian excitedly began waving at him. Jiang Cheng inwardly groaned, _what had he gotten himself into?_

He was then promptly ‘escorted’ back to the Peacock’s room by the meddlesome duo.

“So, MianMian and I were talking—“ Jin Zixuan started, only to earn a venomous glare from Jiang Cheng.

“Oh don’t look at me like that. MianMian is my best friend, we don’t keep secrets from each other. Besides, she knows more about relationships than I do,” Jin Zixuan stated sheepishly which almost made Jiang Cheng scoff. Of course she did. Literally anyone other than the Peacock did.

“Alright, first thing’s first, you need a makeover,” MianMian stated dryly as she scrutinised Jiang Cheng’s appearance, making him want to shrink back into himself.

“Makeover?” He asked as he turned to look at the huge mirror in the Peacock’s room.

“Yes, makeover. Because right now you look more like a homeless person who owns nice robes than a Sect Leader and Lan Wangji is the second most desirable bachelor in the cultivators of our time. The fact that all his wardrobe consists of is pristine silks and intricately designed head pieces doesn’t help your case either,” Somewhere along her rant, MianMian had found herself a golden comb and several hairpins.

Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened as he shook his head repeatedly. The last time he’d had his hair meddled with was during one of his distant cousin’s wedding. She’d coaxed him into letting her style his hair since it was her wedding day and it had resulted in pins digging into his scalp so viciously that he’d cried the entirety of the wedding, afterwards he’d made his entire family swear to him that he’d never have to go through it again.

“No!” He exclaimed, trying to slink his way out of the room but the cursed Peacock was faster and bolted the door shut before Jiang Cheng could get to it.

“Well, if you have no feelings for Lan Wangji and don’t wish to be with him then you are free to go,” MianMian pursed her lips as she gestured to the door behind Jin Zixuan’s back.

There have been few times in Jiang Cheng’s life where he’d wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole, This was definitely one of them.

He sighed before looking up at the two people in the room with him. Jin Zixuan had a small frown etched on his face while MianMian had placed both the offending items on the table in front of her and was glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

_Wei Wuxian, you owe me both your first borns you asshole!_

Jiang Cheng gulped as he made his way to the chair in front of the mirror. 

_He’d already taken so many hits to his pride for his siblings, what was one more?_ he thought as he sat down and let MianMian take off the lotus headpiece and comb her way through his unruly hair. Jin Zixuan gave him an encouraging smile which he couldn’t help but glower at.

“I’ll make sure Second Master Lan won’t be able to resist you after this makeover,” MianMian claimed with a huff as she pulled his hair back before pinning a section of it up. Jiang Cheng winced, watching his poor hair being manhandled, MianMian curtly ignoring the devastated look on his face as she stabbed yet another needle-like pin into the sensitive skin of his scalp and impaled whatever dignity he’d had left with the lethal accessory.

“Trust in MianMian. She would know, being the only one of us in a successful relationship,” The Peacock boasted before shutting up after being sent a murderous glare through the mirror by MianMian. Jiang Cheng looked up at MianMian with raised eyebrows. 

Someone was in a relationship with her? _Willingly?_

To him, the fact that there was someone out there that could handle her brutally honest nature and short temper gave him hope that maybe he wouldn’t actually die alone after all.

While he was enveloped by his train of thought, MianMian had already finished pinning up most of his long hair, only stopping when his hair didn’t look like he’d just crawled out of a cave after spending a hundred years in secluded meditation anymore.

Jiang Cheng suppressed the urge to cry as he stared at his reflection. His hair....his precious hair. He resisted the urge to flinch, feeling the hairpins digging mercilessly into his poor abused scalp.

“There! Now you look more like a Sect Leader!” MianMian praised as she smiled at him proudly.

“Thank You,” he bit out forcefully which only widened both MianMian and Jin Zixuan’s grins.

Jiang Cheng had stumbled his way out of the Peacock’s room after MianMian had brushed invisible lint off his robes.

He felt like he was in a daze as he made his way out onto the lawn. He felt weird, his head felt heavier, though he couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Jiang Cheng?” He snapped out of his daze when he heard a voice call out to him. 

He blinked, his eyes focusing on the familiar figure of Lan Xichen standing on the opposite side of the lawn.

“I almost didn’t recognise you. You put up your hair,” Lan Xichen observed as he finally made his way over to him.

Jiang Cheng gave him a smile which he was sure came out looking more like a grimace but that didn’t seem to bother Lan Xichen who, as per usual, gave him a warm smile.

“It suits you. You look beautiful,” he added softly, making Jiang Cheng’s face flush with colour.

“Ah, anyway, I should probably let you go. I was planning on going to the market later this evening and was wondering if you were up to joining me? It’s okay if you’re bu—“

“No!” Jiang Cheng blurted our before he could stop himself. Both their eyes widened at his sudden outburst causing him to clear his throat awkwardly before he spoke again.

“What I meant to say was, I would like to join you this evening,” Jiang Cheng gave himself a pat on the back for how composed it sounded when he felt far from it.

Lan Xichen’s smile widened,”That’s great! I’ll see you this evening then?”

Jiang Cheng nodded, watching as Lan Xichen retained his grin, making his way towards the pavilion housing the Lan Sect disciples after bidding goodbye to him.

Meanwhile, Jin Guangyao stood in the crevice of two walls, watching as his sworn brother became a flustered mess in the matter of seconds.

He smiled, Er-ge was never one to actually pursue happiness and he'd never indicated wanting something like this but now that Jin Guangyao had seen that Er-ge wanted this, he would make sure that happiness would be his. Because that’s what Lan Xichen deserved.

With a wistful sigh, he made his way back to his own room. He recorded a brief message onto a Jin butterfly before opening the window letting it take flight. He watched as the golden silhouette of the butterfly disappeared within the white clouds and smiled.

It would take less than a day to travel to Qinghe and another for him to receive a reply. He knew Da-ge would promptly respond after listening to the contents of the butterfly:

_I need your help. It’s Er-ge_


	5. Chapter 5

The Second Jade of Lan never showed much emotion so it was troubling the Gusu Lan disciples when they spotted him pacing the courtyard of their shared pavilion.

Lan Wangji’s jaw clenched and hand tightened around Bichen, had been tirelessly pacing the grounds for about an hour now. Every once in a while he’d look in the direction of the pavilion housing the Yunmeng delegation.

Lan Wangji let out a frustrated sigh before turning to glare at the disciples who were busy gawking at him.

He’d wanted to talk to Wei Ying. He’d been yearning to, ever since Wei Ying had scrambled out of the inn that morning.

Though he had no idea whatsoever of what he’d say when he finally did speak to the other man, he still very much wanted to.

That morning had been haunting him for the past few months. He’d woken up around Chén Shí, which he never had before. He’d been confused when he felt a weight upon his chest and had glanced down to see Wei Ying still fast asleep.

It was only when he’d looked around the room that he’d deduced what had actually happened. Seven empty jars of liquor were haphazardly lying on the table, black and white robes were carelessly thrown on the floor along with their boots.

Lan Wangji had flushed and instinctively sat up which in turn had woken Wei Ying, who seemed surprised when Lan Wangji moved out of the bed.

 _They had...._ Lan Wangji closed his eyes. This was a mistake. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen! He hadn’t even told Wei Ying how he felt....had he?

Upon opening his eyes, he’d turned to Wei Ying, “This was a mistake, Wei Ying I—-“

— _I love you. I want to marry you_ , he’d wanted to say but before he could get another word out, Wei Ying had jumped out of bed and began putting his robes back on.

“You’re right. It was. It shouldn’t have happened, I’m sorry Lan Zhan but I don’t think I can walk you back to the docks this morning. I promised Jiang Cheng I’d help train the junior disciples,” he’d said before bowing and hastily making his way out of the inn.

Lan Wangji had been heartbroken. It was a mistake to Wei Ying then. All of it. A lone tear had made its way down his face as he began redressing. He’d then promptly left for Gusu.

The few months that they’d been away from each other had been hell and Lan Wangji had realised that he still wanted any relationship with Wei Ying that he’d be allowed. Even if they were never anything more than friends, Lan Wangji could live with that as long as he had Wei Ying , so when the invitation for Baifeng hunt had arrived, Lan Wangji had scrambled to his uncle to tell him he wanted to attend as well. This had greatly pleased the older man who had given his nephew an appreciative smile for voluntarily involving himself in strengthening diplomatic ties with the other Sects. 

Wangji had come to this cursed place in order to smooth things over with the man he so ardently loved. But that had proved impossible.

Jiang Cheng had been a thorn in his side for a while now, never leaving his side, always choosing to spend time with him and his brother instead of his own siblings. He also never let them linger too close to his siblings. 

Lan Wangji pursed his lips in determination. He would speak to Wei Ying today and no one could stop him.

As soon as Lan Wangji made his way out of the pavilion he’d been stopped, much to his despair, by Jin Zixuan.

The Jin Sect Heir had given him a grin as he literally skipped over to him.

“Wangji-xiong! Um...I mean Second Master Lan,” he corrected upon receiving a seething glare.

“It’s a good day to be out and about, isn’t it?” Jin Zixuan added as he looked around.

Lan Wangji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was nearing the end of yôu shí, it was hardly day anymore.

Instead he replied with a,”Mn.”

“Anyway Wan—uh Second Master Lan, your brother sent me to tell you he was waiting for you near the gates of JinLin Tai. It seemed pretty important,” Jin Zixuan said with a smug grin. Well, Zewu Jin hadn’t asked as much as Jin Zixuan had volunteered to bring his younger brother after seeing that he’d been waiting for Jiang Cheng to show up for their evening adventure. If asked as to how he knew, well, he wouldn’t be the least bit ashamed to admit he’d been eavesdropping on their conversation earlier in the day.

Lan Wangji refused to show the irritation he felt and nodded. What was so important now that his brother couldn’t wait until after he’d spoken to Wei Ying?

Jin Zixuan and Lan Wangji reached the gates of JinLin Tai and found a smiling Zewu Jun engaged in a conversation with Jiang Wanyin who surprisingly did not have a constipated look on his face.

Lan Wangji would have groaned and punched his fist through the wall next to him had he not been his Uncle’s perfect disciple, instead he settled for a glare.

Jin Zixuan was beaming with pride as he raised a hand and began waving at the two cultivators in front of him.

Lan Xichen had the courtesy to smile at the Sect Heir while Jiang Cheng had none and blatantly scowled at him instead.

“Zewu Jun, Jiang Cheng, it’s such a lovely evening, is it not? It would be a shame to spend it cooped up in Koi tower. It would do good for Wan—uh Lan Er Gongzi and I to join you on your adventure,” Jin Zixuan smiled proudly as he looked around at the three cultivators around him.

Zewu Jun gave him a pained smile and nodded, sighing internally and trying to convince himself that punching the Jin Sect Heir in the face was wrong, no matter how badly he wanted to.

“We should get going. The market is not going to explore itself,” Jin Zixuan said enthusiastically as he approached the two, ignoring the death glares aimed at him by Jiang Cheng and the Second Jade of Lan.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jiang Cheng whispered furiously after falling into step with The Peacock.

They had long walked into the market and the two Jades had stuck to each other while Jiang Cheng had been fuming and mentally picturing himself whipping Jin Zixuan silly with Zidian.

“What do you mean? I’m helping you go on a date with the one you actually wanted to go with,” Jin Zixuan blinked innocently, making Jiang Cheng scowl. He supposed it was his fault for letting the little shit feel like he was China’s most successful matchmaker.

“Xiongzhang, Why?” Lan Wangji asked with a slight frown as he and his brother began walking ahead of the two whispering cultivators.

Lan Xichen turned to his brother. He knew what his brother meant since he was used to his taciturn nature.

“It wasn’t my idea Wangji, Young Master Jin saw me waiting at the gates for Jiang Cheng and just stated he would bring you along as well,” the ‘I too would rather you not be here’ went unsaid.

Lan Wangji’s eyes flashed dangerously as he glanced back at Jin Zixuan, he reminded himself that ‘Murder was forbidden in the Cloud Recesses’ over and over again but a little voice in the back of his head which sounded suspiciously like Wei Ying countered, _’But you’re not in the Cloud Recesses.’_

•

“ _What_ was so important that you sent twenty three Jin butterflies in the span of three days?” Nie Mingjue asked with a scowl as he stepped off Baxia with Nie Huaisang who squeaked at his brother who landed rather savagely on the grounds on JinLin Tai.

Jin Guangyao greeted them with a smile despite wanting to clock the older man more than he’d wanted to do anything.

“Da-Ge, A-Sang, it is good to see you,” he greeted and was replied with a ‘Hrmph’.

“It’s good to see you too Yao-Ge,” Huaisang replied with a small smile just as Nie Mingjue interjected.

“Why did you ask me to come here?” He prodded as he looked questioningly at his sworn brother.

“It’s about Er-Ge," Jin Guangyao replied and watched his older sworn brother's eyebrows furrow. Huaisang poked the inside of his cheek as he looked from his elder brother to Jin Guangyao in intrigue.

“So you said in your messenger butterflies. What about Xichen? Did he get drunk and climb onto the roof again?” Nie Mingjue grimaced as he recalled the first time they’d given Xichen a cup of wine and watched as he went from venerable Sect Leader to cheerful drunk in the matter of a few minutes.

“No Er-Ge is not drunk, as far as I’m aware,” Jin Guangyao muttered the last part before shaking his head and continuing.

“He’s sick.”

Nie Mingjue’s face morphed in irritation. 

“So why’d you call me here? Do I _look_ like a fucking healer?” Jin Guangyao grit his teeth. He’d known he’d get such a response from Da-Ge but it still annoyed him. 

Huaisang cringed behind his fan at his brother’s loud voice, wishing he were anywhere but there. 

“What happened?” Nie Mingjue asked after he calmed down.

“Is it a curse?” He continued without giving Jin Guangyao the time to answer his question.

“What? No, it’s—“ 

“Is it contagious? Is it serious? Is he dying? Is—“ Jin Guangyao pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and sighed as he waited for Da-Ge to finish bombarding him with questions.

“Da-Ge let him speak,” Nie Huaisang interrupted his brother whilst fanning himself and gulped as he was shot a glare before his brother turned back to Jin Guangyao who smiled gratefully at Huaisang.

“No it’s not contagious, I don’t think?” Jin Guangyao added as an afterthought. _Was lovesickness contagious?_

“And no he’s not dying,” he continued before his sworn brother could bombard him with questions again.

Nie Mingjue huffed,”If he’s not dying that means it’s not serious. Really Guangyao, you had me come to JinLin Tai early for no reason? I had to pull Huaisang from saber training because of this. Do you see how disappointed he is?” 

He stated pointing at his younger brother who hid a smile behind his fan. _Oh yes, he was very disappointed indeed._

Jin Guangyao scoffed as he took in the look in Huaisang’s eyes, the look of sheer joy and was sure he was hiding a shit eating grin behind that folding fan of his.

“Er-Ge’s illness is serious,” He spat out. Both Nie brothers looked at him curiously.

“He’s lovesick,” Jin Guangyao blurted out and waited for the blow to land.

•

Jiang Cheng sighed. He was nearing his wit’s end with Jin Zixuan. The man had been trying relentlessly to stick Jiang Cheng with the Second Jade while the two Jades just obliviously continued with their tour of the market.

Then Lan Wangji had finally decided he’d had enough and bowed curtly in farewell before taking off back to Koi tower. Jin Zixuan cursed and tried to follow him in order to convince him to return but it seemed as though the Second Master of Lan had disappeared into thin air.

Lan Wangji pursed his lips as he made his way through the crowded streets. He could feel the eyes of men and women on him, he hated it.

“Loquats! Freshly picked loquats for your lover! Young Masters, Ladies, buy a basket for two bronze pieces only!” Lan Wangji stopped as he heard the excited calls of the shopkeeper.

In his mind flashed an image, of a boy lounging on a boat, with two bags of loquats by his side.

_“Lan Zhan!” He’d called out. His lips lined with residue loquat juice as he grinned at him._

_“Have a loquat!” He’d said and tossed a fruit over to him._

Back then, this had flustered Wangji and he’d refused to indulge the boy. But now, he wanted nothing more than to see that beautiful smile of his, nothing more than to kiss his plump lips.

“Young Master?” The elderly shopkeeper asked as he held out a bag of loquats.

Wangji nodded in thanks as he accepted the bag without a thought and dropped a piece of silver in the man’s hands. The man then grinned at him and thrust another bag into his hands insisting that he accept it.

Wangji didn’t know how he arrived at JinLin Tai but apparently he had since he was cheerfully greeted by the few Jin disciples he met on the way.

Behind his back, he still clutched the two bags of loquats. He sighed inwardly, _how would he get them to Wei Ying?_

Just then, it hit him. Literally.

“Oops, I’m so sorr—“ Wei Wuxian blinked up at the man he ran into. Literally. 

“Lan Zhan?” He breathed as he looked up into Lan Wangji’s amber eyes that he could swear softened slightly.

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji greeted as he raised his free hand to steady the man in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wei Ying," was all that Lan Zhan had said and yet it reverberated through his body and struck his soul with the intensity of Zidian.

For a moment, the two just stood there, gazing at one another trying to figure out what to say.

It was Lan Wangji that broke the ice when he brought the two bags of loquats from behind his back and held them out to the man in front of him.

Wei Wuxian frowned at the two bags after he accepted them with a nervous smile. 

He gasped in surprise when his gaze landed on the supple golden fruits stacked inside the bag. _Loquats?!_

He looked up at Lan Wangji with a slight smile,”I thought you didn’t like loquats.”

Lan Wangji clenched his hand around the hem of his sleeve as he stepped forward. Wei Wuxian stared on breathlessly as the sides of Lan Zhan’s mouth quirked up into a barely there smile.

“Always liked them,” Lan Wangji replied as he held his gaze firmly on Wei Ying, trying to convey what he’d always wanted to say. 

Wei Wuxian smiled softly, stepping forward, the bags of loquats long forgotten in his hold. Everything about Lan Zhan in that moment made his heart flutter painfully. Although he mused that he couldn’t be quite sure it wasn’t heartburn that made it so.

“Wei Ying, I—“ Lan Wangji started, nervousness taking over him as he fidgeted where he stood.

“A’Xian!” Came a voice that made Lan Wangji let out a low groan of frustration. Wei Wuxian let out a breath and stepped back. Reality settling back into his veins like snow during winter at Gusu.

Wei Wuxian turned to see his Shijie making her way towards them in a hasty pace. He visibly flinched when he caught sight of the familiar golden glass in her hands, reminding him why he’d run away in the first place.

Since Madan Jin had found out about his ‘condition’, she and his sister had both devoted themselves to making him drink herbal concoctions they deemed would make him healthier since apparently he was ‘as lanky as the sad weeds they regularly got rid of in Koi tower.’

He’d had just about enough after the fiftieth time they tried shoving an unsightly herbal tea that looked like old moss and smelled worse than the congee Jiang Cheng and him tried to cook that one time which was so bad that Madam Yu had the servants burn the congee as well as the pot they used to cook it.

So, when Madam Jin and his beloved sister had begun discussing about other concoctions to ruin his tongue with, he’d promptly made his escape and begun running outside with three silver pieces tucked firmly in his sleeve, with the plan that he’d hopefully get to have actual food since his children had apparently inherited their father’s revolting liking for the plain vegetarian and medicinal Gusu cuisine.

Wei Wuxian was determined to not be bullied, by his own children no less! It was with that thought that he’d run for his life before either Madam Jin or JieJie noticed he was gone.

And then he’d ended up in Lan Wangji’s arms which admittedly hadn’t been worse than the medicinal drink he’d run away from, he’d also scored two bags of loquats so he supposed it wasn’t all that bad.

Or so he’d thought until his sister walked up behind Lan Zhan and shoved the glass in his face with a furious glare. Wei Wuxian blinked as he held the glass with his free hand, glowering at the swampy green liquid innocently swirling inside.

“Wei Ying! You are going to drink this tonic and you’re going to drink this tonic _now_. I know it tastes questionable A’Xian but you need to drink it fo—“ Jiang Yanli trailed off as she noticed Lan Wangji standing in front of her.

“Lan Er Gongzi,” she greeted with a bow which he reciprocated with a tiny displeased frown which might’ve gone unnoticed had it not been for her observation skills.

"Maiden Jiang," Lan Wangji greeted stiffly before straightening with a flutter of his sleeves.

"I apologise for interrupting Lan Er Gongzi but I must escort A'Xian back to our pavillion now. He hasn't been feeling well," Jiang Yanli explained, placing a hand on her little brother’s arm as she did.

Wei Wuxian hesitantly looked up at Lan Wangji whose face had visibly fallen and felt his heart clench in his chest. He hadn’t wanted to talk to Lan Zhan and yet now he felt something akin to sadness, having to leave his side.

He gasped, turning to look at his abdomen as he felt the little ones move slightly inside of him and looked up to see Lan Zhan’s eyes locked on him.

“A’Xian?” His JieJie started, making him turn to her with a smile.

He nodded as she reached forward to take the two bags in his grasp. 

“Lan Zhan,” he started, turning back to face the father of his unborn children.

“Thank you,” Wei Wuxian said with a smile which Lan Wangji returned with an imperceptible one of his own.

“There’s no need for that between us,” Lan Wangji said, watching as Jiang Yanli dragged her brother back towards their pavilion, his heart beating a thousand li an hour as Wei Ying turned back to give him a grin before disappearing into the foliage of trees beyond which lay the Yunmeng pavilion.

•

“I’m sorry about Young Master Jin,” Lan Xichen started sheepishly as he and Jiang Cheng continued to walk through the market.

Jiang Cheng turned to look at the Lan Sect Leader and felt guilt curl in the pit of his stomach. After all, it had been his fault for letting Jin Zixuan’s shitty matchmaking fantasies run free. If anyone should be apologising, it should be him.

“Don’t worry about it, he’s always been an idiot,” Jiang Cheng waved the hand not carrying Sandu in a flippant manner.

Lan Xichen let out a snort of laughter which made the corner of Jiang Cheng’s mouth quirk up into the ghost of a smile.

“I suppose he has,” he agreed making Jiang Cheng look at him in surprise.

“Isn’t talking behind someone’s back and bringing up one’s shortcomings against the Rules in Cloud Recesses?” Jiang Cheng asked amusedly.

“Well, we aren’t in the Cloud Recesses now,” Lan Xichen smiled in a playful manner which had Jiang Cheng’s cheeks fill with color.

“Never thought I’d hear that from the venerable Lan Sect leader Zewu Jun,” Jiang Cheng quipped.

“Just Xichen is fine,” Lan Xichen corrected. Before Jiang Cheng could reply, a voice cut through.

“Young Masters! Young Masters! Buy a comb for your fated one,” An old woman called out from one of the stalls.

Jiang Cheng stopped when he realised Xichen was no longer beside him. He turned around, frowning slightly when he found him hunched over an assortment of combs.

Combs not unlike the one he had brought all that time ago for a girl who never wanted anything more from him.

 _A comb is a symbol of love sickness_ ,that lady who sold him the comb had said.

“A fine choice, young master,” The old woman’s praise broke through Jiang Cheng’s reverie.

He blinked as his eyes landed on the purple comb in Xichen’s hand.

“Purple Jade. A symbol of unconditional love,” the woman added as she accepted the silver piece handed to her by Lan Xichen.

 _Unconditional love,_ Jiang Cheng mentally scoffed. As if such a thing existed. Everyone he’d ever known who’d been in love had crashed and burned. But the mere thought of Xichen handing that comb to some maiden flared an ugly and unwelcome emotion through his entire being.

“Jiang Cheng?” Lan Xichen called out as he stood in front of the purple clad man who looked to be deep in thought.

Jiang Cheng blinked,”Yes?”

Lan Xichen gave him a smile that left him breathless and held out the hand with the purple Jade comb clenched in it towards him.

Jiang Cheng frowned,”Wha—“

“For you,” Lan Xichen cut him off, lightly biting his lip as he thrust the comb into Jiang Cheng’s reluctant hands.

Jiang Cheng could feel himself flush with color. He didn’t know what to say, he could only stare at the comb in his hands and admire the intricately carved rich Jade.

“Jiang-xiong! Lan-xiong!” A familiar annoying voice cut through their moment making Lan Xichen run a hand over his face as he sighed in annoyance and Jiang Cheng deflate as he inwardly sighed in relief.

Lavish yellow robes stood out among the oranges and browns of the common townsfolk as Jin Zixuan ran towards the two men whilst waving his arms in the air as though they couldn’t see him.

“I finally found the two of you! I’ve been walking around the market looking for the past half hour now,” Jin Zixuan complained as he came to a stop in front of them.

“Anyway, I heard there’s a food stall selling tanghulu up front, one of the men at the inn told me it gets sold out within an hour of opening, I really want to try it, Come on!” Jin Zixuan said excitedly as he grabbed Jiang Cheng’s sleeve, ignoring the glare shot at him and began weaving through the crowd towards the tanghulu stall.

Lan Xichen clenched his jaw. Perhaps murder wasn’t so far off after all.

He sighed in dismay as he tailed the two yellow and purple blobs through the crowd.  
Jin Zixuan looking around the market in excitement as though he’d never stepped foot outside of Koi tower to even see his own city and pointing at anything and everything that caught his fancy while Jiang Cheng merely grunted in reply as he was swung around by the excited man as though he were a rag doll.

•

“Love...sick?” Nie Mingjue finally managed to croak out after what seemed like an eternity.

“Love sick,” Jin Guangyao repeated in confirmation, shooting a glance towards Huaisang who was blinking with a blank look which could rival that of Lan Wangji’s.

“Are you sure he’s not just constipated? It’s the same look, more or less,” Nie Mingjue mused.

“Aish Da-Ge! It’s nowhere near the same thing,” Huaisang snapped as he began fanning himself.

“And how would you know?” Nie Mingjue snapped.

“Da-Ge you’re talking to a romance novel enthusiast, if I wouldn’t know who would?” Nie Huaisang claimed proudly making his brother scoff. Jin Guangyao inwardly scoffed, _sure if porn counted as romance novels._

“Romance novel enthusiast, my ass! Reading porn doesn’t make you a romance novel enthusiast!” Nie Mingjue bellowed making Huaisang turn pink in embarrassment.

“Da-Ge!”

“And you! Even if he is love sick, how do you propose we help him anyway? The two of us know as much about romance as a fish knows about breathing outside water,” Nie Mingjue said turning to Jin Guangyao who only smiled in response.

“Which is why we have A-Sang.”

“Him? What could he possibly know?” Nie Mingjue raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at his younger brother who was still fanning his flaming cheeks.

“More than us,” Jin Guangyao said making Nie Mingjue purse his lips as he relented.

•

“This really is amazing,” Jin Zixuan exclaimed as he bit off another piece of tanghulu off the stick.

Jiang Cheng gave him a dirty look as he watched him scarf down what had originally been his stick of tanghulu which Jiang Cheng had been forced to give to him after watching his pathetic sad eyes looking at the dessert in his hand which he had done after cursing Lan Xichen for being such a fast eater.

He had originally debated going back and buying another stick for himself but then he’d remembered that there had been only five sticks left after they’d bought their share.

Jin Zixuan paid Jiang Cheng no mind as he continued basking in the simple pleasure of chewing his tanghulu.

Just then they heart two separate grunts resembling that of fierce corpses as they neared an alley.

Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng frowned as they exchanged a glance. With a silent nod, the two walked towards the alley, leaving a confused Jin Zixuan to follow behind them like a lost duckling munching on candied fruit.

Lan Xichen drew Shouyue to provide them with enough light to investigate the dicey alley.

Shouyue’s glare bounced off the walls before settling on yellow and red robes.

The three blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness and froze as they registered what was in front on them.

Wen Qing stood in front of them, her robes and hair ruffled as she blinked in horror at the three men, her lips that were unusually swollen began moving as though she were trying to say something but was too baffled to.

MianMian was pinned against the wall,her legs around Wen Qing’s waist as the latter held her up. She didn’t look the least bit ruffled, only annoyed at the sudden interruption as she glared venomously at the three frozen men.

“Fuck! My tanghulu!” Jin Zixuan cried out as the stick slipped from his grasp and face planted into a puddle of mud.

All four turned to stare at him in indignation as he continued wailing over his lost candy making them all want to grab the muddied treat and shove it into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know it’s been a while and I’m so sorry! I was just suffering from a mild case of writer’s block and also chronic laziness :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Also I know all characters seem OOC and for that I apologise. Hope you like it anyway! <3


	8. Chapter 8

“How could you not tell me something so huge?” Jin Zixuan whined before taking a bite of the dragon’s beard candy in his hands which had been quite literally pushed upon him in irritation by the four others after his whining got so loud that even little children started giving him the stink eye.

“We’we beft fwends,” he managed to get out through the food in his mouth which made the others grimace in disgust.

“We’re cousins,” MianMian corrected. It was bad enough they were cousins from his mother’s side as it were without having to add the tag of ‘best friends’ into the mix.

“Yeah. And best friends,” Jin Zixuan added after chewing his candy, much to their relief. 

“We are?”

“You are?” Came through questions in unison from MianMian and Wen Qing. The latter’s eyes widening at Jin Zixuan’s statement. 

Lan Xichen and Jiang Cheng shared a look of exasperation, already being done with the drama.

“Yeah?” Jin Zixuan answered in confusion.

“A’Xuan, I don’t know how to break this to you....but we’re not best friends,” MianMian said with a small apologetic smile.

“But we talk about everything together!” Jin Zixuan shot back in argument.

“You whining about everything going wrong in your life while I listen and occasionally give my input on how to solve your problems is not talking. Besides we’re cousins anyways, it would be sad if your cousin was your best friend too,” MianMian shrugged.

“But..but you _are_ my best friend,” Jin Zixuan started, making Wen Qing roll her eyes before patting his shoulder and enunciating every word of her reply.

_”And that’s sad.”_

Jin Zixuan’s face fell but the disappointment didn’t seem to quell his appetite as he slowly took another bite of the candy.

•

“Now, hold on a second,” Huaisang stated with a playful glint in his amber eyes as he stared at the two clueless older men in front of him.

“What? You’ve got something better to do than helping your seniors?” Nie Mingjue asked with a glare.

“Not really,” Nie Huaisang replied with a small smile, fanning himself as he did.

“Then what’s the problem?” Jin Guangyao asked with a frown.

“The problem is...” Huaisang started, snapping his fan shut as he pointed it at the other two with every next word that left his devious mouth.

“I still haven’t heard what’s in it for me.”

Nie Huaisang’s resolve was one worthy of admiration as he didn’t waver even when he saw the nerve on his older brother’s forehead throbbing in annoyance. 

Jin Guangyao huffed out a small laugh, earning a glare of his own from Da-Ge.

“This is all your fault Meng Yao! Had you not coddled him and let him do as he pleased, he wouldn’t have ended up so spoiled,” Nie Mingjue _Hrmphed_ at the end of his rant, knowing full well that he too had a hand in nurturing the cosseted A-Sang that stood before him but refused to acknowledge it. 

Jin Guangyao rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of his sworn brother, ignoring the warmth spreading through his chest at the use of his birth name.

“What the fuck do you want?” Nie Mingjue snapped at his younger brother who lit up.

“Well, funny you should ask. I would like the ten new hand fans from Shen Gui’s latest collection, the paintbrushes from that store we visited in Caiyi town during my time at The Cloud Recesses and a month off Sabre training,” Nie Huaisang grinned at his brother after listing off his price which earned him a scoff.

“Bullshit. You know what, I’ve changed my mind. I’m taking you back to Qinghe where Hwei RuHong can keep an eye on you while you go attend Sabre training and all other cultivation lessons of our Sect with the other disciples,” Nie Mingjue unsheathed Baxia, making Huaisang blanch in panic before he relented.

“Fine! Fine! _Eesh_ Da-Ge, you’re so unreasonable. I’ll take five hand fans and the brushes. Maybe three weeks off Sabre training?” Huaisang asked with a hopeful look on his face making his brother sigh in irritation.

“Three hand fans and the brushes. Two weeks off Sabre training and no more than that,” Nie Mingjue stated.

“Deal!” Huaisang exclaimed, shooting a beaming smile at both the men in front of him who nodded, one with a wide smile, the other with a blank look which was as good as a smile.

“Alright! First thing’s first, who’s the lucky one?” Huaisang asked, practically vibrating in his seat with barely concealed enthusiasm as he picked up the tea in front of him and took a long sip.

Nie Mingjue, too turned to face Jin Guangyao with curiosity.

“Sect Leader Jiang,” Jin Guangyao replied, making Nie Huaisang choke on his tea and leaving Nie Mingjue too surprised to even think of helping his brother who sounded as if he were about to cough out a lung.

•

“A’Xian?” Jiang Yanli asked after they were back at their pavilion.

Wei Wuxian turned his eyes away from the loquat in his hand and trained his gaze at his sister who reflected plainly etched concern through her eyes.

“Are you okay?” She asked with a tiny frown.

Wei Wuxian opened his mouth to answer before closing it again abruptly. He sighed, bringing his free hand onto his abdomen and stroking gently, a habit he’d recently developed.

“I don’t know ShiJie. I’m just tired.”

Jiang Yanli’s frown deepened,”A’Xian, this is exactly why Auntie Jin and I told you to rest and not run around like you did just now.”

“Not that A’Jie,” he started.

“Just...that...I’m tired of growing up. XianXian wants to be a three year old again, without any stress that comes with being an adult ,” he whined before leaning down to rest his head onto his sister’s lap.

Yanli laughed,”But I thought my XianXian wanted to become a big strong cultivator. Now that he is one, XianXian doesn’t want it anymore?”

“Nope. XianXian wants to be fed by his JieJie and have lullabies sung to him,” Wei Wuxian groaned miserably before lifting his head slightly to look at his sister.

“Three year old is too much. Being a one year old is more appropriate for you,” Yanli flicked her index finger on his nose, making him scrunch it up adorably before shaking his head in disagreement.

“No! No! XianXian is three!”

Both siblings laughed, their hearts a little lighter after their conversation.

“We did grow up too quickly huh?” Yanli asked with a sad smile as she brushed stray hair off his forehead.

“Way too quickly,” Wei Wuxian agreed with a small huff.

Both siblings relishing in the knowledge that neither the war nor the losses borne by them had taken away the comfort of their small and fast expanding family.

•

“So, you and MianMian?” Jiang Cheng started once they’d all arrived at Koi tower and he’d been left along with Wen Qing after Lan Xichen had retired since it was nearing his bedtime and Jin Zixuan had stalked off with an exasperated MianMian trying to placate him.

“Yup,” Wen Qing replied curtly. Not interested in the least in explaining her relationship to a man who’d once asked her out and faced brutal rejection which she’d felt bad about after.

“How’d that happen?” He asked curiously as they walked to the Yunmeng Pavilion.

“She called me names,” Wen Qing started and Jiang Cheng looked at her in surprise. If calling names made people attractive then Jiang Cheng would be the most sought after bachelor in the cultivation world.

“And none of them were ‘Wen Dog’.” She treated me the same as she had before the war. While everyone shunned me and obliquely cursed me out for having Wen Ruohan as my uncle, she was the only one who cursed me out over petty things like taking the last piece of braised beef or ordering too much sweet dumpling soup. She helped me bury the family I lost to the brutality after the war before the other clans decided to spare the refugees. And she did so without a care for her pristine golden robes,” Wen Qing smiled softly, making Jiang Cheng aware of just how whipped she was.

“Wow, you’re whipped,” he blurted out, making her scoff.

“At least I’m not obvious like you and Lan Xichen. The two of you are the fucking worst. All that mooning over each other. Ugh, just fuck already and put us all out of our misery,” Wen Qing shuddered. Jiang Cheng shot her a scandalised look.

“What the fuck? Where’d that come from?” He snapped haughtily.

“From our little walk. No one’s that clueless as to not notice the blatant and completely obvious sexual tension between the two of you. What I want to know is why my girlfriend thinks you’re in love with Lan Wangji?” Wen Qing asked with barely concealed curiosity when they stopped on the porch of the Pavilion.

“It’s a long story and besides, you’ll need to see it to believe it,” Jiang Cheng remarked before rapping at the door.

Wen Qing frowned in confusion as the door was thrown open to reveal the grinning face of Wei Wuxian. 

“Wen Qing!” He exclaimed as he waddled forward. 

Wen Qing frowned at his waddle before her eyes finally settled on his protruding abdomen which was more obvious in the inner robes he was currently donning.

“YOU’RE PREGNANT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the late update! Online classes have been awful :/  
> Hope you’re all safe!!  
> Have a great day <3  
> Stay home<3


	9. Chapter 9

“Jiang Wanyin?” Nie Mingjue asked with a raised eyebrow as he absentmindedly patted his brother’s back a little too hard causing Huaisang to look up at him in horror and dodge his brother’s meaty paw.

“Yes. Jiang Wanyin. It was just the other day I saw ErGe smiling and complimenting Sect Leader Jiang on his rather....eccentric hair style,” Jin Guangyao stated after a pause. 

Nie Huaisang, who had now regained control of his breathing, narrowed his eyes in thought.

“Jiang-xiong and Xichen-Ge? Huh, they’d actually make a pretty good pair. Like salt and pepper,” Nie Huaisang commented airily, earning a smack on his head from his DaGe who merely sneered at his pouting face.

“Get. To. The. Point. I have duties as a Sect Leader! The sooner they bone, the sooner I get back to being blissfully away from matchmaking,” Nie Mingjue snapped with a huff.

“Fine. God! I’m gonna need you two to brainstorm some ideas on how we’re going to set them up. While I know Jiang-xiong better, you know Xichen-ge best and since Jiang-xiong would sooner cut off a limb than court someone, Xichen-ge would have to be the one taking the first step,” Nie Huaisang stated as he pulled out two scrolls and brushes from his Qiankun pouch.

“What are these for?” Jin Guangyao asked with a frown as Nie Huaisang dey the brushes and scrolls down before the two other men.

“Brainstorming,” Nie Huaisang answered, dodging his brother’s swinging arm.

•

“Yes, please do announce it to all of LanLing. It’s not like we’re keeping it a secret or anything,” Wei Wuxian hissed sarcastically before pulling her into the pavilion by her arms.

“Cut the shit, when’d this happen? And who’s the father?” Wen Qing demanded as she shrugged Wei Wuxian’s hands off her.

“Nice to see you too,” Wei Wuxian snarked as he trotted over to the day bed and sat down.

“Oh my god, will the two of you keep it down? There are people sleeping,” Said Jiang Cheng, slamming the front door shut with a loud bang.

“Rich, coming from you,” Wen Qing scoffed before turning to her other menace of a friend as she settled down onto the chair in front of the day bed.

Jiang Cheng glared at her heatedly as he muttered expletives under his breath and plopped down onto the day bed next to his brother.

“I’m gone a few months and I return to one of you idiots being my girlfriend’s best friend and the other knocked up by some rando—“ Wei Wuxian cut off her musings with an offended, _hey_.

“Not some random man. He’s a very capable cultivator!” Wei Wuxian countered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Jiang Cheng nodded reluctantly,”He is a good cultivator even if he’s a shitty person. Also, I’m not anybody’s best friend.”

Wen Qing rolled her eyes,”Well my girlfriend thinks you are and who is this ‘good cultivator?’”

“Wait, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT?! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS, WEN QING!!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, straightening his posture to glare at her in betrayal.

“Best friends my ass. Even if we were ever _best friends_ we definitely would not be best friends anymore because best friends don’t not tell each other about having a fucking baby with a man they’ve been crushing on since they were fifteen! Don’t look so shocked, everyone knew about your crush on Lan Wangji” Wen Qing glared back at him with threefold fury, making him shrink back and laugh guiltily.

“Technically it’s two babies—“

”WHAT THE FUCK—“

”—And best friends don’t hide the fact that they transferred a golden core into the other while being in league with their brother. Don’t even get me started on MianMian!” Jiang Cheng huffed challengingly. 

“He knows?” Wen Qing turned to Wei Wuxian with wide eyes that widened even more after his nod in affirmation.

“Look, first of all, NONE OF US ARE BEST FRIENDS. Second of all, I did it because I understood his reasons for wanting to do it. I’d do the same for A’Ning in a heartbeat. You’d understand if you were an older sibling and since the idiot doesn’t regret any of it, it’s alright to put it behind you—“ 

“I have!” Jiang Cheng snapped in embarrassment with a scoff.

“Third of all, I’m not gonna lie and say I would’ve told you about MianMian had you not walked in on us literally sucking face—“ Wei Wuxian jumped up.

“YOU WERE WHAT?! And Jiang Cheng saw?!” He exclaimed dramatically, glaring at his Shidi who merely rolled his eyes.

“Believe me, I wish I hadn’t,” Jiang Cheng shuddered, earning a pillow in the face from Wen Qing.

“Idiots,” she muttered, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back against the cushions.

For a second all three just sat in silence before looking at each other and bursting into laughter at their petty arguments.

“No, but seriously, Lan Wangji? I honestly thought he’d take his untarnished virtue to his grave,” Wen Qing remarked after they’d calmed down.

“Thank you!” Jiang Cheng said with a nod of assent.

“He’s not as virtuous as everyone makes him out to be. He can be quite....enthusiastic,” Wei Wuxian said with a grin, making the other two gag in exaggerated disgust.

“What is it with you two and Lans?” She raised an eyebrow, immediately earning a stink eye from Jiang Cheng.

“The lack of Lan Qiren’s funeral missive suggests you haven’t told Lan Wangji yet. Have you?” She asked with a sigh.

Wei Wuxian nodded with a grimace, causing her to groan,”What are you waiting for? The baby’s wedding?”

“Hey! It’s not that simple. Besides, I’m working on it,” Wei Wuxian snapped defensively.

“You’re working on it? Bullshit! I’m the one being tortured by Jin Zixuan everyday,” Jiang Cheng sneered at his brother who merely gave him a smile.

“I knew it was bullshit when MianMian said you were in love with Lan Wangji and they were helping you two get together,” Wen Qing rolled her eyes.

“Did you tell her anything?” Wei Wuxian asked and Jiang Cheng hunched forward with a frown.

“No. And I don’t plan to. I kinda wanna see how it all plays out. Besides, after the year I’ve had I think a little entertainment from the sidelines is warranted,” Wen Qing smirked lightly while the two brother obliviously frowned at one another.

“I’m hungry. Is this how you treat all your guests Sect Leader Jiang?” Wen Qing raised an eyebrow playfully, earning a scoff.

“Only the self-invited ones. You’ve got limbs, use them and get your own fucking food.”

“Rude. You’re lucky you’re not that hard on the eyes because you would get blacklisted from the matchmaker in an instant,” she remarked before jumping to her feet and making her way to the table of food and grabbing a bowl of covered soup.

Jiang Cheng’s face turned pink as Wei Wuxian began cackling wildly,”He already has! By three matchmakers.”

Wen Qing almost spit out the spoonful of soup she’d eaten,”He what?!”

“It’s not my fault they can’t handle my list of requirements for a suitable spouse,” Jiang Cheng grumbled as he too walked over to the tea table and grabbed two more bowls of soup, handing one to Wei Wuxian as he sat back down.

“Jiang Cheng, your list of requirements is so excessive that not even Guanyin could find you a suitable partner,” Wei Wuxian remarked before downing his soup in a single go, earning a disgusted look from Wen Qing to which he replied maturely by sticking out his tongue.

“And what requirements does honourable Sect Leader Jiang have?” Wen Qing’s question froze Jiang Cheng mid movement as he glanced over to Wei Wuxian and shook his head earning only a gremlin smile in return.

“ _Wei Wuxian_ ,Don’t you—“

“Beauty! Natural beauty! Caring and virtuous—“

Wen Qing began chuckling at the purple faced Sect leader who cursed at his brother’s current situation which enabled him to get away with things he’d usually end up beaten up about.

“Not too chatty, not too capable, soft spoken. Must not be a spendthrift—“ Wei Wuxian counted off his fingers before Jiang Cheng slapped a hand over his mouth.

“I fucking hate you,” Jiang Cheng snapped with a glare at his older brother who merely licked his hand and cackled in mad delight as Wen Qing laughed in amusement.

Jiang Cheng grimaced as he wiped his abused hand onto the front of his robes, hoping to Guanyin the children took after Lan Wangji.

•

“What have you got so far?” Nie Huaisang asked curiously as he glanced over his brother’s shoulder, sighing when he he caught sight of what he’d written.

_Kill his enemies and present their corpses as an courting gift._

“DaGe! You can’t give rotting corpses as a courting gift! Besides, ErGe would never kill anyone,” Huaisang rubbed a hand across his forehead as he sighed painfully.

“Yao-ge, what’ve you got?” He asked, making Jin Guangyao’s head snap up from where it was hunched over his scroll with a brush in hand.

“Dinner together. Flowers. Sword tassels?” He read out with uncertainty making Nie Huaisang nod in encouragement. At least that was better than mass murder and corpse gifting.

Nie Mingjue huffed,”Too vanilla. Jiang Wanyin would yawn in Xichen’s face. Is that what you want? For Xichen to be heartbroken, lose his mind and finally succumb to a Qi Deviation?”

“You’re hopeless,” Nie Huaisang whispered as he fell back onto his chair. It had been barely three hours and he already felt like he’d aged eons.

“Yao-ge, I like your idea. We should go ahead with the flowers for now,” Huaisang said with a smile that was reciprocated by Jin Guangyao.

“Oh for god’s sake, let’s just lock them in a room together and let them get to it,” Nie Mingjue grumbled, making Jin Guangyao blush a deep red and Nie Huaisang roll his eyes.

“If it were that easy I’d have done it a long time ago,” Huaisang muttered under his breath as he glanced between the two men in front of him.

•

“Wangji-xiong!” Jin Zixuan exclaimed enthusiastically as he began waving his arm around like Lan Wangji couldn’t see that he was right in front of him.

Lan Wangji scowled in displeasure before bowing curtly and turning to leave when Jin Zixuan caught up with him.

“Young Master Jin, it is impolite to intrude on one’s rest hours,” Lan Wangji said in a clipped tone, making Jin Zixuan nod seriously.

“You’re absolutely right, Wangji-xiong! It should be a rule here in LanLing too. My cousin, Jin Zixun won’t leave me alone for a second. He barges into my chambers at odd hours and clings to me like a limpet, blabbering all the nonsense of the world. Why, it is so annoying I am considering settling down on the other side of the world,” Jin Zixuan shook his head mournfully, oblivious to Lan Wangji glaring at him.

“I know the feeling,” Lan Wangji snapped as he openly glowered at the Jin Sect Heir.

“Right, I forgot to ask. How was your day Wangji-xiong?” 

Lan Wangji sighed. The fool seemed to be immune to his glares.

“Mn. Adequate.”

Jin Zixuan nodded in understanding. That meant he had a good day.

“So did your good day have anything to do with a special someone?” Jin Zixuan asked, receiving a glare in answer.

“Mn.”

Jin Zixuan perked up, about to question Lan Wangji on said special person when he caught sight of familiar turquoise robes.

“Maiden Jiang,” Jin Zixuan whispered with a smile as he watched her sitting alone by the koi pond.

“Wangji-xiong, I regret having to leave you but this kind of seems like my only chance to talk to Maiden Jiang without her bull headed brothers around. If you don’t mind—“

“Please,” Lan Wangji said with a nod towards Jiang Yanli’s silhouette, sighing in relief when Jin Zixuan skipped his way over to her.

“I hope she drowns him in the pond,” Lan Wangji muttered softly as he continued to his lodgings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it’s been a while BUT I promise I’m trying to keep up with my (basically nonexistent) updating schedule.  
> I’m kinda just trying to get used to full blown online classes rn. I’m talking THE WHOLE DAY. Once I do fall into step with it and all the assignments I will def come up with an updating schedule (an actual one)  
> Till then, stay home, stay safe🧡🧡🧡

**Author's Note:**

> Jin Zixuan has a bounty on his head at this point lmao  
> Who do you think is gonna kill him first?😂😂  
> Hope this helped ease the boredom the lockdown has brought upon us🥳  
> Stay home. Stay safe♥️♥️  
> And I hope you liked the chapter🥳♥️


End file.
